Thunder Party (Mod)
Thunder = Thunder Party to modyfikacja, która dodaje do gry postać superbohatera Thundermana, który obdarzony jest nienaturalnymi zdolnościami oraz jego przyjaciół. Thunder potrafi w nietypowy dla innych postaci sposób wykorzystywać energię elektryczną, która znajduje się w świecie Don't Starve. Posiada także na start gry swoją broń specjalną - magnetyczny łańcuch oraz jedną sztukę urwanych kabli. Modyfikacja zawiera także dodatkowe przedmioty, zjawiska, stworzenia a nawet nowe elementy układanki. Jest w pełni kompatybilna jedynie z dodatkiem Panowanie Gigantów. Gracze nie posiadający rozszerzenia, nie będą w stanie uruchomić modyfikacji. CECHY SPECJALNE: Thunder posiada kilka cech wyróżniających go od innych postaci. Zasadniczy wpływ na zmianę w rozgrywce ma jego magnetyczny łańcuch. Pozwala mu on na płynną walkę dystansową bez konieczności martwienia się o stan broni. Łańcuch bowiem nie niszczy się i może być wykorzystywany do woli. Drugą cechą tej postaci jest premia do prędkości i obrażeń, którą zyskuje na krótki czas po uderzeniu przez błyskawicę. Należy jednak uważać, gdyż Thunder jest też wrażliwy na prąd i kontakt z piorunem zadaje mu ranę wysokości 70pkt zdrowia. Trzeba być przygotowanym do wykorzystania jego bonusu w czym pomagają specjalne przedmioty, które jedynie on może wytworzyć. Wadą Thundera jest jego ogromny "apetyt na przygodę". Postać pozostawiona w bezczynności, szybko zacznie upominać się o pożywienie. Thunder posiada mniejszą wartość głodu nawet od Wesa, więc musi zadbać o to, aby codziennie spożyć odpowiednie ilości pokarmu. Ułatwia mu to jego magnetyczny łańcuch, który można wykorzystać do polowania na króliki, motyle, czy ptaki. Thunder ponosi większe kary za jedenie nadpsutej żywności. STRATEGIA: Postać Thundera jest zalecana graczom, którzy potrafią spędzić przy Don't Starve naprawdę dużo czasu. Postać ta staje się w pełni funkcjonalna dopiero w późniejszym etapie gry ze względu na wysokie koszta przedmiotów, które może wytworzyć, aby w pełni czerpać korzyści ze swoich premii. Do większości przydatnych przedmiotów Thunder wykorzystuje żółte kryształy, przekładnie oraz pourywane kable. Wszystkie te przedmioty są niezwykle rzadkie i nie zawsze udaje się uzyskać dostęp do nich na początkowym etapie gry. Dopiero później po przygotowaniu zestawu specjalnych itemów, Thunder może całkowicie kontrolować swoje zdolności i nie tylko ochraniać swoje zdrowie przed uderzeniem błyskawicy, ale nawet wytwarzać wyładowania i zmuszać je do wywołania u postaci pożądanych bonusów. W pierwszej kolejności gracz powinien skupić się na wytworzeniu Zbroi Błyskawic. Zapewni ona nie tylko całkowitą ochronę zdrowia przed uderzeniem pioruna, ale także regenerację punktów życia, co pomoże w zdobyciu surowców potrzebnych na dalszym etapie. Drugi krok to Przenośny Piorunochron i Czarna Skrzynia. Przedmioty te idealnie się uzupełniają. Czarna Skrzynia wywołuje wyładowania elektryczne, a trzymając Przenośny Piorunochron, postać skupia na sobie całą energię z przywołanych błyskawic. W przypadku zagrożenia w postaci ataku psów, czy nadejścia giganta, Thunder może zastosować wyżej opisaną kombinację przedmiotów, w celu uzyskania premii do obrażeń i prędkości. Należy jednak pamiętać o odpowiedniej izolacji! Thunder nie przeżyje uderzenia 3 błyskawic nie mając na sobie Zbroi Błyskawic, Ocznego Parasola lub Kapelusza Przeciwdeszczowego. Te trzy przedmioty chronią każdą postać od obrażeń wywołanych błyskawicą. Nowe przedmioty Thunder oprócz Magnetycznego Łańcucha potrafi wytworzyć: *Przenośny Piorunochron *Zbroję Błyskawic *Czarną Skrzynię Oprócz tego modyfikacja pozwala każdej postaci na wytworzenie: *Antycznej Stacji Pseudonauki *Kopca Psów Gończych *Zielonego Kryształu *Pomarańczowego Kryształu *Psiego Mózgu *Kościanego Fletu CIEKAWOSTKI: *Głos Thundera jest wzorowany na dźwiękach grzmotów. Instalacja Link do modyfikacji: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=282608905 thumb|Ekran wyboru postaci Thundera. |-| Magnetyczny Łańcuch = Magnetyczny Łańcuch (ang. Chain) jest to specjalny atrybut postaci Thundera. Nie niszczy się w walce, działa jak ulepszona wersja bumerangu. Nie trzeba chwytać go klawiszem "space" oraz zadaje większe obrażenia. Przedmiot ten stanowi nieodłączny element przetrwania, grając Thunderem. Pozwala na łatwiejszy dostęp do pozyskania kąsków, skrzydeł motyla, czy masła, co u tej postaci ma bardzo duże znaczenie, ze względu na niedużą wartość głodu i jego szybszy spadek. Używanie Magnetycznego Łańcucha sprawdza się w większym lub mniejszym stopniu w walce z każdym przeciwnikiem. Pozwala Thunderowi na płynną walkę na dystans bez konieczności narażania się na otrzymywanie obrażeń. Jest idealną bronią na pojedynczych przeciwników. W walce z pająkami czy psami gończymi jest znacznie mniej praktyczny. Stworzenia te dążą do zwarcia, co zmusza postać do ciągłego ruchu, co może być kłopotliwe zwłaszcza nocą. Walka polegająca na odbieganiu od przeciwników i atakowaniu na dystans jest wyjątkowo utrudniona w przypadku ataku psów lub po spotkaniu Warga. Należy mieć na uwadze, że Łańcuch po zaatakowaniu wroga musi powrócić do właściciela zanim będzie można go ponownie użyć. W tym czasie psy będą nieustannie zmuszać Thundera do poruszania się. Taka walka przynosi pożądane efekty, jednak trwa dłużej i należy upewnić się o zapewnienie źródła światła, jeśli zbliża się noc oraz mieć na uwadze poziom zdrowia psychicznego bohatera, który też nie jest specjalnie wysoki. |-| Charlie = Charlie to przyjaciółka Thundera. Nie należy mylić z asystentką Maxwella. To przypadkowa zbieżność imion. Charlie w nietypowy sposób potrafi wykorzystać Oczy Jeleniocyklopa. Na start gry otrzymuje jedno oraz Przeklętą Ksiegę. Cechy specjalne Charlie nie różni się zbytnio od standardowych postaci, jeśli chodzi o statystyki. Posiada jednak kilka cech, które znacznie ją wyróżniają. Charlie panicznie boi się pająków. Własnoręcznie nigdy nie będzie w stanie ich zaatakować, co utrudnia obronę oraz dostęp do pozyskania jedwabiu. Charlie musi bowiem korzystać częściej z pułapek oraz pomocy innych stworzeń. Charlie nie może zaatakować Pająka, Pająka Wojownika, Pająka Spluwacza, Pająka Jaskiniowego, Wiszącego Mieszkańca Głębin, Pajęczej Królowej oraz Kokonu Pająków. Dodatkowo za pomocą Przeklętej Księgi, Charlie jest w stanie przyzwać Jeleniocyklopa. Może on okazać się pomocny w walce z pająkami, gigantami a także zapewnić większą ilość Oczu Jeleniocyklopa, które dla tej postaci mają ogromne znaczenie. Koszt przyzwania Jeleniocyklopa to 20 sztuk surowego mięsa. Charlie potrzebuje Oczu Jeleniocyklopa do wytwarzania standardowych przedmiotów, ale także postada własne, specjalne bronie. Są one na tyle potężne, że rekompensują podstawową wadę Charlie oraz fakt, że można wytworzyć je z bardzo rzadkich materiałów. Warto wykorzystać Oko, które Charlie otrzymuje na początku gry do stworzenia Ocznej Bomby. Jest to najprostrzy z przedmiotów, które może wytworzyć postać, ale mimo to może okazać się niezbędny w niektórych sytuacjach. Najlepiej sprawdza się w przypadku niespodziewanego ataku giganta, gdyż jest w stanie zniszczyć nawet Borsukoniedźwiedzia, jeśli zostanie poprawnie użyty. Można także zachować Oko na czas, gdy zdobędzie się ich więcej, aby wytworzyć Hełm Oka lub postarać się o zdobycie Zielonego Kryształu i Laski, by uzyskać dostęp do Berła Oka. Nie należy zapominać jednak, ze Oczy nadal można wykorzystać do stworzania parasola oraz Tulecytowego Strażnika. Nowe przedmioty Charlie oprócz Przeklętej Księgi może wytowrzyć: *Oczną Bombę *Oczne Berło *Oczny Hełm |-| Przeklęta Księga = Przeklęta Księga (ang. Cursed Book) jest to specjalny atrybut postaci Charlie. Jest to księga, dzięki której Charlie może w nieskończoność przyzywać Jeleniocyklopy (o ile posiada dostateczną ilość przynęty). By Charlie mogła przywołać Jeleniocyklopa, musi posiadać w ekwipunku 20 sztuk surowego mięsa. Po użyciu, przynęta znika. Można powiedzieć, że księga jest za razem porzyteczna, jak i niebezpieczna. Przywołany przez nią gigant jest wciąż agresywny wobec postaci. Nie należy zatem przywoływać go w kiepskiej sytuacji ani w obozie (chyba, ze chcemy go szybko zrujnować). Jeleniocyklop pojawia się poza linią widoczności postaci. Nie można wybrać kierunku, z którego nadejdzie. Może być przydatny do pokonania innych gigantów, uzupełnienia zapasów Oczu Jeleniocyklopa, bądź do walki z dużą ilością pajęcznych kokonów, z którymi Charlie sama sobie nie poradzi. |-| Księga Pór Roku = Księga Pór Roku (ang. Season Book) jest to przedmiot dostępny dla każdej postaci, jednak skorzystać z niego mogą jedynie Thunder, Charlie, Wickerbottom oraz Maxwell. Nie można w żaden sposób wytworzyć tego przedmiotu. Pojawia się podczas generowania nowego świata wraz z Pułapką Księgi Pór Roku. Czasem trzeba wygenerować nawet kilka światów, zanim się pojawi. Księga posiada ikonę na mapie. Po jej znalezieniu można używać jej dowolną ilość razy. Jako paliwa potrzebuje 6 Pomarańczowych Klejnotów, które musimy uprzednio posiadać w ekwipunku. Księga służy do zmieniania pory roku na następną. Można dzięki temu uniknąć niekorzystnych dla postaci warunków pogodowych. Jeśli użyjemy jej w pierwszy dzień lata, to automatycznie rozpocznie się jesień itd. Za jej pomocą można również uniknąć kontaktu z gigantem danej pory roku. Jeśli jednak użyjemy jej, kiedy gigant nadchodzi lub już jest na świecie, to księga nie wywoła jego zniknięcia. |-| Przenośny Piorunochron = Przenośny Piorunochron (ang. Manual ligtning rod) to przedmiot zajmujący slot ręki, służący do skupiania na użytkowniu wyładowań elektrycznych. Podczas trwania burzy, niszczenia Antycznej Stacji Pseudonauki, walki z Żółtymi Psami Gończymi czy po użyciu Czarnej Skrzyni, jeśli mamy w dłoni Przenośny Piorunochron, to wszystkie wyładowania uderzą w postać. Przedmiot nie zadziała prawidłowo, jeśli znajdujemy się w polu działania piorunochronu lub w pobliżu kóz błyskawic. Mają one znacznie większą moc działania od Przenośnego Piorunochronu. Przenośny piorunochron zadaje takie same obrażenia jak laska i nie niszczy się. Wytwarza się z jednego rogu kozy błyskawic, który pełni funkcję przyciągającą pioruny, jednego żółtego kryształu, który wchłania moc uderzenia oraz jednego kła morsa, który zapewnia wytrzymałość. Nie należy używać Przenośnego Piorunochronu bez wcześniejszego wyposażenia się w Zbroję Błyskawic, Oczną Parasolkę lub Kapelusz Przeciwdeszczowy, gdyż możemy szybko zginąć. Wytwarzanie Ciekawostki *Jeśli użyjemy konsoli, Przenośny Piorunochron jest przydatny dla postaci Wx-78. Może także zabić Wickerbottom po jednym użyciu książki Pożoga, jeśli trzyma go w dłoni. |-| Zbroja Błyskawic = Zbroja Błyskawic (ang. Lightning Armor) to przedmiot zajmujący slot torsu, służący do ochrony postaci w walce. Zapewnia absorbcję 80% obrażeń, ma o 30% większą wytrzymałość niż zbroja z drewna, zapewnia postaci regenerację zdrowia oraz ochrania przed obrażeniami od błyskawic. Wytwarzanie |-| Czarna Skrzynia = Czarna Skrzynia (ang. Black Box) jest to przedmiot, który po użyciu przywołuje w okolicy 5 błyskawic. Jeśli użyjemy go trzymając w ręku Przenośny Piorunochron, to postać przyciągnie wszystkie błyskawice. Postać Thundera może wykorzystać go, aby się doładować. Przedmiot ma 3 użycia, a z uwagi na cenność materiałów, z których powstaje, należy wykorzystywać go z rozwagą. Nie należy używać Czarnej Skrzyni przy piorunochronie i kozach błyskawic, gdyż wszystkie błyskawice zostaną przez nie pochłonięte. Wytwarzanie |-| Oczna Bomba = Oczna Bomba (ang. Eye bomb) to przedmiot, który może wytworzyć jedynie Charlie. Można go użyć tylko raz, jednak rekompensuje to fakt niezwykle wysokich obrażeń, które moze wyrządzić. Pierwszą funkcją Ocznej Bomby jest jej wybochowość. Działa na takiej samej zasadzie jak proch strzelniczy, jednak zadaje podczas wybuchu kolosalne obrażenia (3000). Wystarczy położyć go w miejscu docelowym i podpalić za pomocą pochodni lub ognistego berła. Należy uważać, gdyż bomba może być śmiertelnie niebezpieczna dla postaci. Jeśli polujemy na ruchomy cel, to warto go najpierw uśpić. Oczną Bombę można też zjeść, jednak jest śmiertelnie trujaca. Położona na ziemi, może zostać zjedzona przez świnię, pająka, psa oraz borsukoniedźwiedzia. Z niewiadomych przyczyn świnia przeżywa zjedzenie bomby. Pozostałe stworzenia natychmiast padają martwe. Wyjątkiem jest borsukoniedźwiedź, który po zjedzeniu bomby wybucha, przez co tracimy jego futro, a mięso pozyskujemy od razu upieczone. Oczna Bomba nadaje się idealnie do niszczenia przeciwników, których drop nie jest łatwopalny (muchosmok, minotaur). W innym przypadku pozyskujemy jedynie popiół. Wytwarzanie |-| Oczne Berło = Oczne Berło (ang. Eye staff) to potężna broń dystansowa, którą wytworzyć może jedynie Charlie. Posiada 100 użyć i każdym zadaje 90 pkt obrażeń. Ogromne zalety niweluje fakt o wymagających kosztach tworzenia oraz wysysanie poczytalności po każdym użyciu. Charlie po użyciu całego berła traci 50% swojej początkowej poczytalności, co oznacza, że berło za każde użycie odejmuje 10 jej punktów. Broń jest niezwykle wygodna. Pozwala zadać 1800 pkt obrażeń gigantom w atakach o tak szybkich odstępach, że przeciwnicy mają problemy z kontratakiem. Do tego broń ta posiada niewielki zasięg dystansowy, więc można nią walczyć nie narażając postaci na ataki fizyczne. Kiedy berło jest noszone, zwiększa prędkość poruszania się postaci. |-| Oczny Hełm = Oczny Hełm (ang. Eye helmet) to przedmiot, który może wytworzyć jedynie Charlie. Zużywa się podczas walki. Zapewnia postaci 80% odporności na obrażenia oraz chroni przed atakami Grue, kiedy jest noszony, gdyż zapewnia źródło światła. Światło, które daje hełm jest większe od światła pochodni, jednak mniejsze od światła kasku górnika. Hełm jest przydatny do walki w jaskini oraz w nocy. Wytwarzanie |-| Kościany Flet = Kościany Flet (ang. Bone flute) jest to przedmiot dostępny dla każdej postaci pod zakładką magia. Służy do przyzywania psów gończych, tj wymuszania ich czasowego ataku w chwili, gdy jesteśmy na niego przygotowani lub, gdy po prostu chcemy zawalczyć. Przedmiot posiada 3 użycia. Jeśli użyjemy go zaraz po ostatnim ataku psów, to pojawi się ich odrobinę mniej niż normalnie. Jeśli użyjemy fletu jakiś czas od ostatniego ataku psów, to następny atak resetuje się i czas do jego nadejścia nalicza się od nowa. Dzieki temu nie trzeba obawiać się, że psy zaatakują nas, jeśli chwilę wcześniej je przyzwaliśmy. Można mieć zatem kontrolę nad atakiem psów. Jeśli np. nie chcemy by zaatakowały nas w nocy lub, gdy następnego dnia planujemy daleką wyprawę i chcemy uniknąć kłopotów. Po użyciu fletu, psy pojawiają sie natychmiastowo. Zdążymy jedynie przez krótką chwilę usłyszeć warczenie. Najlepiej jest zatem użyć fletu w bezpiecznym miejscu (przy świniach lub przy zastawionych wcześniej pułapkach). Flet nie działa, kiedy trwa atak psów oraz w jaskini. Gdy użyjemy go podczas którejś z tych sytuacji, nie zadziała oraz nie straci swojej wytrztymałości. Wytwarzanie |-| Psi Mózg = Psi mózg (ang. Hound brain) jest to przedmiot, który może wytowrzyć każda postać pod zakładką przetrwanie. Jest to specjalne nakrycie głowy, które sprawia, ze nasza postać czuje się członkiem stada psów gończych. Przedmiot ten może dostarczyć nam rozrywki, jednak jest niebezpieczny w swoim użyciu. Kiedy go nosimy, okoliczne psy gończe bronią nas, jeśli zostaniemy zaatakowani, ale także postać chce bronić psów, w przypadku, kiedy to one są celem ataku wroga. Psy z czasowego ataku nie dają się nabrać na założenie kapelusza. Postać musi najpierw je zgubić, następnie włożyć czapkę i udać się z powrotem w miejsce ataku. Dopiero wtedy psy potraktują nas jako sprzymierzeńca. Inaczej jest w przypaku psów, które przebywają w pobliżu kopców, ponieważ nie musimy ich najpierw gubić. Psy podążają za postacią, kiedy nosi psi mózg, jednak efekt ten utrzymuje się jedynie przez 2 minuty. Później czapka rozpada się i psy obracają się przeciwko nam. Dodatkowo czapka ta zapewnia ochronę przed mrozem, przemoczeniem oraz błyskawicami. Są to konieczne efekty, jeśli strategia używania kolorowych psów w walce ma nie obrócić się przeciwko nam (ponure, niebieskie oraz żółte psy mogły by zaszkodzić postaci, nawet gdyby z nią nie walczyły). Wytwarzanie |-| Żółty Pies Gończy = Żółty Pies Gończy (ang. Yellow Hound) to stworzenie, które można spotkać grając każdą z postaci, po zainstalowaniu modyfikacji "Thunder Party". Wypiera Czerwone Psy Gończe podczas trwania jesieni. Można go spotkać podczas standardowego ataku psów, przy Kopcu Psów Gończych, jako strażnika przywoływanego przez Warga, a także przy Pułapce Żółtego Berła oraz Pułapce Księgi Pór Roku. Żółty Pies Gończy posiada jedynie 50 punktów zdrowia, co rekompensuje fakt, że za każdym razem, kiedy nas ugryzie lub zostanie przez nas zaatakowany przyzywa błyskawicę, która ma taką samą szansę uderzenia w nas, jak podczas trwania burzy (postać Wx-78 ma standardowo zwiększoną podatność). Postać Thundera otrzymuje aż 70 punktów obrażeń od błyskawicy, więc grając nią trzeba szczególnie uważać. Aby ochronić obóz podczas ataku Żółtych Psów wystarczy wybudować w nim Piorunochron. Jeśli obawiamy się o nasze zdrowie podczas ataku psów, gdy jesteśmy z dala od bazy wypadowej, należy wyposażyć się w Kapelusz Przeciwdeszczowy, Oczną Parasolkę lub Zbroję Błyskawic (tylko Thunder). Jesienią te przedmioty zapewnią nam bezpieczeństwo przed niespodziewanym atakiem. Jesienią gracze powinni zawsze mieć w ekwipunku jeden z wyżej wymienionych przedmiotów. Ponieważ Kapelusz Przeciwdeszczowy i Oczna Parasolka zużywają się podczas noszenia, warto zakładać je kiedy usłyszymy nadchodzące psy, kiedy poruszamy się po terenach, gdzie znajdują się Kopce Psów, a także podczas tropienia Koalefanta. Należy pamiętać, że psy gończe mają tendencję do wdawania się w konflikty z innymi stworzeniami. Jeśli żółte psy zginą nie z naszej ręki, to jeśli znajdujemy się w pobliżu, pioruny i tak mogą uderzyć w nas. Dodatkowo pioruny mogą wywoływać pożary, więc walka z psami w lesie może skończyć się podobnie, jak w przypadku Czerwonych Psów. |-| Ponury Pies Gończy = Ponury Pies Gończy (ang. Gloomy Hound) to stworzenie, które można spotkać grając każdą z postaci, po zainstalowaniu modyfikacji "Thunder". Wypiera Niebeskie Psy Gończe podczas trwania wiosny. Można go spotkać podczas standardowego ataku psów, przy Kopcu Psów Gończych, jako strażnika przywoływanego przez Warga, a także przy Pułapce Księgi Pór Roku. Pnure Psy Gończe posiadają więcej zdrowia od wszystkich innych psów. Do tego mają silniejszą aurę obniżania poczytalności. Po każdym ugryzieniu przez psa, postać otrzymuje +5 pkt do statusu przemoczenia, dlatego nie należy specjalnie przedłużać z nimi walki. Szybko mogą bowiem pojawić się agresywne halucynacje. Fioletowe Psy nie mogą w żaden sposób wpłynąć na stan naszego obozu, dlatego można z nimi spokojnie walczyć w jego obrębie. Warto używać silnej broni, by szybko zakończyć walkę. Należy w miarę możliwości unikać pokąsania przez ponure psy oraz szybko wysuszyć się po zakończeniu starcia. Dodatkowe punkty przemoczenia zostają dodane postaci także wtedy, gdy znajduje się ona w niedalekiej odległości od Ponuruch Psów, które kąsają inne stworzenia (motyle, pająki, świnie), dlatego jeśli używamy w walce sojuszników, to lepiej samemu oddalić się z pola walki lub dopilnować, by stworzenia, które nam pomagają były w stanie szybko pokonać pzreciwników a nie tylko dawać się często kąsać. W przeciwnym wypadku użycie do walki słabych stworzeń może szybko sprawić, że nasza postać będzie całkowicie mokra. |-| Ruda Klejnotu = Ruda Klejnotu (ang. Gemore) to przedmiot, który można zdobyć w walce z Ponurymi Psami Gończymi (30%). Jest to specjalny, matowy klejnot, z którego można pozyskać każdy rodzaj kryształu. Po zakopaniu rudy w ziemi, otrzymujemy Magiczny Dół. Po jego rozkopaniu za pomocą łopaty możemy pozyskać kolejno: * 30% szansy na Plik:Czerwony Kryształ.png, Plik:Niebieski Kryształ.png, Plik:Żółty kryształ.png * 3% szansy na Plik:Fioletowy kamień.png, Plik:Pomarańczowy kryształ.png, Plik:Zielony kryształ.png * 1% szansy na Plik:Tulecyt.png, co czyni go przedmiotem odnawialnym. Szansa na pozyskanie go jest jednak niezwykle mała, bowiem same rudy są wystarczająco rzadkie. |-| Zmiany ogólne = Modyfikacja Thunder Party wprowadza usprawnienie związane z występowaniem dodatkowego sposobu na pozyskanie żółtych krzyształów. Mogą bowiem być upuszczone przez Żółte Psy Gończe (20%), a także znalezione po zniszczeniu psiego kopca (0,02%). Do tego można pozyskać każdy rodzaj klejnotu z Run, które upuszczają Ponure Psy wraz ze swoją śmiercią. Po zainstalowaniu modyfikacji, gracze będą mogli skonstruować kilka nowych struktur oraz przedmiotów, niezależnie od wyboru postaci. *Możliwość skonstruowania Pomarańczowego Kryształu przy Presticylindratorze: *Możliwość skonstruowania Zielonego Kryształu przy Presticylindratorze: *Możliwość zbudowania Psiego Kopca: *Możliwość zbudowania Antycznej Stacji Pseudonauki jednorazowo przy innej Antycznej Stacji (nie zepsutej): |-| Elementy układanki = Pułapka Żółtego Berła jest nowym elementem układanki, który można spotkać podczas eksploracji nowego świata. Nie pojawia się zawsze i działa analogicznie do pułapek ognistego i lodowego berła. Grupka śpiących Żółtych Psów Gończych strzeże Żółtego Berła. W momencie podniesienia przedmiotu, postać traci pewną ilość zdrowia psychicznego, zaczyna padać deszcz, a strażnicy budzą się i atakują gracza. thumb|Pułapka Żółtego Berła w grze. Pułapka Księgi Pór Roku jest nowym elementem układanki, który można spotkać podczas eksploracji nowego świata. Nie pojawia się zawsze i działa analogicznie do pułapek ognistego i lodowego berła. Grupa psów gończych każdego rodzaju śpi wokół Księgi Pór Roku. Podniesienie jej skutkuje obudzeniem się strażników, redukcją pewnej ilości zdrowia psychicznego oraz pojawieniem się deszczu. Kategoria:Modyfikacje Kategoria:Modyfikacje dotyczące postaci